The present invention relates, in general, to data devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuit modules for data devices.
One type of commonly known data device is the smart card. This is a credit card that contains an integrated circuit to store information on items such as financial or medical data. Examples of smart cards and how they are produced can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,216.
A problem with the present designs of data devices is that the module has a tendency to come out of the card easily. This is not only inconvenient for the card owner, but also makes it easier for the module to be reverse engineered for illicit purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data device module that overcomes the above deficiencies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data device module that is secure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data device module that is compatible with existing manufacturing techniques.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by the data device module described herein.